


5 Times Malec Downplayed Their Love + 1 Time They Didn't

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Sometimes you can't always show the things you feel, no matter how much you want to. And sometimes, you can't help but let the world know.





	5 Times Malec Downplayed Their Love + 1 Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 5 times Magnus and Alec hid their love from the public + 1 time they didn’t
> 
> ((A/N: okay so I can’t imagine these two lovesick idiots actually hiding their love, so it’s more of a ‘5 times Malec toned down their love in front of others + one time they didn’t jfkldsjf;sdafhsa)

**Five Times Malec Downplayed Their Love**  
  
** 1\. Isabelle’s Trial**

He did it. Watching Magnus command the room, jumping through loopholes and pulling at frayed corners of the Clave’s rules for anything that might help free Isabelle, Alec’s mind kept going back to Magnus at his loft. Magnus, asking for _him_ as payment for services. Alec isn’t a fool. He knows that it isn’t entirely selfish… he doesn’t want to see Alec marry Lydia for convenience about as much as Alec wishes he had another option.

And the way their eyes meet now, with papers flying through the air amidst cheers and clapping, there’s a charge beyond the thrill of the victory of dropped charges. They linger, and Alec wants nothing more than to cross the space between them and give Magnus the ‘payment’ he first requested, imagining their lips pressed together in another bold strike against the Clave and their old-fashioned beliefs. But he doesn’t have the chance, even if he did manage to ride the wave of his sister’s courage, when the trial is called to order

\---

He faces the same dilemma shortly thereafter, when the Cup is returned and Izzy is free to go, despite technically ‘losing’ the trial. Payment is due, and Alec is nothing if not a man of his word. Grabbing the bow and quiver full of arrows he turns to face Magnus.   
  
They’re alone in the room, and it would be so easy to give in. No one would see. No one would know. And even as Magnus tells him he doesn’t have to marry Lydia, Alec can only hide how much he wants to agree. The more he tries to convince the Warlock of his duty, the more he wonders who he’s _really_ trying to convince in this room, because only one of them seems uncertain and it isn’t Magnus Bane.  

The disappointment in Magnus’ eyes when he hands the bow and arrows back is almost too much for Alec, but only almost. And with Magnus gone again it’s that much easier for him to go back to hiding how he really feels.

 

**2\. Cabinet Meetings**

  
There’s something about the way Alexander looks at the head of a meeting that makes Magnus almost entirely unable to focus on the task at hand. Perhaps it’s the stark contrast this version of his boyfriend is compared to the man he met so many months ago… the same one who looked surprised that someone might turn to him for direction and leadership over his parabatai, Jace. The same person who was ready to sacrifice so much of himself in the name of his family and honor and duty.

Because that isn’t the man he sees now, standing up from his seat to argue passionately against whatever latest biased measure the Council is attempted to pass down and enforce on the Shadowhunters Alec leads. He’s confident in what he wants, in what is _right_ , not just in the name of duty and honor but also in the grand scheme of humanity. He’s looking out for what is fair not just for him but everyone around him, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, and it’s so admirable the way he puts everything he’s worked for on the line just to make a point and take a stand, to be a voice for those need it most.

Magnus loves him now more than ever, which isn’t surprising, because every single time he sees him he feels his heart fill a little bit more. He wants nothing more than to walk over there and kiss him senseless after he makes his stance and sits back down at a chair intentionally separated from Magnus, to avoid any unneeded reminders of potential favoritism. Which is good, because it takes all of Magnus’ self control not to break into applause and catcalls when Alec finishes speaking, hiding his love and awe away behind a carefully masked nod of agreement as he shares glances with the other delegates around the table. 

  1. **3\. While Others Are Hurting**



“You’re awake,” Magnus says, voice barely above a whisper as Alec stirs to consciousness sometime in the early hours of the morning. He gives his boyfriend’s hand a comforting squeeze. Besides the dim lighting of a few candles, the healing room is dark. It’s only because Jace hasn’t left Alec’s side for just as long as him that Magnus even knows he’s on the other side of the bed.

Alec tries to say something but the words catch in a cough, his mouth too dry to speak. The sudden sound has Jace jolting upright in an instant, eyes wide. “Alec?”

“I’ll get you some water, dear. Hold on.” Magnus hates the idea of leaving his side for even a few seconds but knows that he’ll be fine with Jace there. In fact, without his magic Jace would be more helpful if something were to go wrong than Magnus ever could be now.

He returns with the glass and holds it up to Alec’s dry, chapped lips, tilting it back slowly for him to drink. The first few sips go down slowly, then easier and easier until the glass is empty.

“I’ll get some more,” Magnus says, but stills when a hand reaches out to grab weakly onto his wrist.

“No,” Alec begs. “Stay.”

And who is Magnus to deny him?

He returns to sit at the side of the bed, holding his boyfriend’s hand gently. “I knew you’d pull through. We both did, didn’t we, Jace?”

Alec’s brother’s been sitting in silence up until now, just staring at him like he’d disappear if he looked away. And as much as Magnus wants to throw himself around Alec and never let go, this isn’t just about him. This isn’t just about _them_. Jace lost Clary too, that night. Now that he has Alec back, Magnus isn’t going to be the one to immediately take that away from him, too.  

Jace does his best to offer a smile, but it’s tired and drawn.  “Never doubted you for a second.”

Magnus places a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead, and then his lips, before resting his head down gently on Alec’s chest. “Thank you for coming back to me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I was too late.”  

“I’m not going anywhere.” Alec mumbles, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

In the weeks that follow the two of them are nearly inseparable, but always a little less so while Jace is around. Magnus notices the pain in Jace’s eyes with every shared kiss, every embrace, every reminder that Magnus’ love came back to him while Jace’s didn’t. Alec does too, and though they never speak of it out loud, the understanding they come to in bursting their just-the-two-of-them bubble while Jace is around is an unspoken agreement from day one. Magnus doesn’t mind. In fact, whenever he can, he gives Jace more time with his parabatai, because he knows he isn’t the only one who nearly lost him. And Alec isn’t going anywhere, so they have plenty of time to share.

 

  1. **When the Spotlight Isn’t Yours**  
  




The wedding ceremony of Clary Fray and Jace Herondale leaves very few dry eyes in the building. Even Jace himself, who does his best to appear stoic in the front of the room, has to use the handkerchief Alec passes over to him once or twice throughout the proceedings.

During the reception that follows the happy couple shares a dance before the floor opens up to the rest of the guests. At first, as is the case at most of these things, it remains empty while no one wants to be the first to venture out as the music plays around them. No one, that is, until Magnus stands up and reaches a hand out to Alec.

At first Alec shakes his head and vehemently refuses, but soon he allows Magnus to pull him up out of his seat and onto the dance floor, following his lead in a series of quick steps and spins, only losing the tempo once or twice before Magnus guides him back to it with practiced ease.

“Alright, you two. Quit showing the rest of us up!” Jace calls from the table at the head of the room, to which Magnus and Alec answer with a rather impressive spin out and back in, with Alec ending with Magnus’ arms wrapped tight around him.

“I can’t help it we’re always the most interesting people in the room,” Magnus says with a wink, but even as he does they switch to a simple sway as others join them on the wooden floor.

“I think we can afford to go this one night without stealing the spotlight.” Alec points out, bringing Magnus’ hand up to his lips to kiss his ring finger, where a silver engagement band now rests. “After all, our time will come soon enough.”

 

  1. **Unexpected Visitors**



The wine glasses are mostly empty, left on the table which was strategically pushed out of the way when the two of them fell from the sofa onto the floor and decided the solution, rather than going back to the sofa or moving to the bedroom, was to move all the furniture to the sides of the room and clear the middle over the surprisingly plush rug.

They are, admittedly, rather distracted, so it takes a little longer than usual for Magnus to register the disturbance in the wards. It isn’t malicious, so his mind pushes it aside at first. Their shirts were long since tossed to the side, and Alec was down to just his underwear, when Magnus suddenly tensed, pulling away from where he was leaving a rather impressive mark on Alec’s collarbone.

“What is it?” Alec asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Someone’s here.” As if on cue, there’s a frantic knock on the door, and the sound of Lorenzo Rey’s voice on the other side.

“Bane?! Bane, I know you’re in there. Open up, it’s an emergency.” Alec is already scrambling to his feet, pulling on his pants and shirt with record speed. Magnus cannot find his own shirt for the life of him, finally spotting it under one of the side tables pushed up against the far wall by the window. He has it on - but not entirely buttoned, what can you do? - when the locks on the door click open and the door bursts inward.

Alec drops himself as casually as possible onto the chair… the chair, which is haphazardly sideways halfway across the room from where it should be.

“Bane, now isn’t the time for petty--” Lorenzo begins, but drops off at the sight of them, trying their best to catch their breath, hair tousled, and Alec suddenly remembering the mark on his neck when Lorenzo’s gaze lingers over it a moment too long before clearing his throat and looking back to Magnus.

“Sorry. We were… redecorating. Now, you were saying something about an emergency?”

Alec reaches for his wine glass, calm as could be, while they start to talk business.

 

 **Plus 1 Time They Didn't**  


  1. **The Lightwood-Bane Wedding**



This is their day. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. The Head of the New York Institute. Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane.

The love between them is palpable as they exchange vows, Alec with the rune placed on his skin and Magnus, taking a page from Tessa Gray’s book and her wedding to William Herondale, with the runes etched onto a ring not unlike Tessa’s own bracelet.

And when they kiss, Alec feeling more warmth and acceptance from the friends and family and loved ones surrounding him than he ever dared to imagine possible, he basks in the love he experiences, allowing it to surround him completely. He is in love, now and for the rest of his days, and it is a love full of strength and promise and care that he’ll never doubt once, not even for a second. He wants to shout it from the rooftops, but instead he settles for a whisper into the ear of his husband, voice heavy with emotion.

“I love you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”   
  
“I love you too, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

And there isn’t a soul who bears witness to it who could doubt that this is a relationship that breaks down every barrier in its path, paving the way for a future where love - theirs or any others - will never have to hide again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
